moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.
Phil Collins is a big fan of the GTA-series and sent an e-mail to Rockstar Games with the request if it was possible to arrange a cameo appearance for Collins in the next film. Collins was glad to hear that Rockstar Games actually wrote a full subplot for Collins in the screenplay. In order to get his 80s look back, Phil Collins had to wear a wig since Collins is bald in the present day. Rockstar Games was originally not planning to direct a prequel to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City because he was working on Grand Theft Auto: IV. But the studio asked him if he would like to direct a film which would tie-in the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Rockstar Games developed a story which he thought was worth making a film of. Marks the second-longest GTA-film in running time. Rockstar Games shot the film, similar to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, on location in Florida. However, he used Techni-Color effects to make the movie more colorful. Rockstar Games originally wrote a screenplay with a big role for the character Ken Rosenberg. However, actor Sean Penn wasn't available to appear in the film because he had scheduling conflicts. His character was eventually written out. The release of the film was delayed when the picture broke on camera. It was healed with use of the an expert, and the film was released two months later. Giancarlo Giannini is the only actor from the GTA-franchise to have portrayed a role in two films, but not the same character. He portrayed T-Bone Mendez in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but he also portrayed Diego Mendez in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (this film). Dorian Missick, who portrays Victor "Vic" Vance, was also the one who portrayed Victor Vance in the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. After the box office-bomb Grand Theft Auto: II (1999), this is the least high rated Grand Theft Auto-film in terms of the box office earnings. Ray Liotta was offered to reprise the role of Tommy Vercetti in a cameo appearance, but he couldn't due to scheduling conflicts. The film takes place two years before the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002). Rockstar Games originally had no interest into directing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) because he wanted to work on the preparations for Grand Theft Auto: IV (2008). He originally offered the directors chair to Werner Herzog who, however, was unavailable due to scheduling conflicts, also Take Two Interactive was offered to direct but he refused because he had a fear of typecasting. Rockstar Games later decided to direct the film himself. If someone would have directed the film, it would have been the first GTA-film to have not been directed by Rockstar Games. Rockstar Games asked Al Pacino whether he wanted to portray a role in a cameo appearance in the film as a Tony Montana-look-a-like as a form of an easter egg. Pacino said that he deemed himself too old for the part and he had scheduling conflicts because he was working on the two films 88 Minutes (2007) and Righteous Kill (2008) anyway. One of the many scripts that was written for the film involved Tommy Vercetti's job for the Forrelli-crime-families before the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002).